Theme Park
is a 10x10 sized Storage building that is designed to hold Attractions as well as getting a special ride with each level. This feature was released on March 1st 2012 with the first one placed for free from the goal, while additional ones cost . It takes to build. It is the only inefficient storage building released, since it occupies 100 tiles (10x10), while it holds buildings that only occupies 84 tiles as will be shown below. For now, attractions released during special events such as the , the and the are not storable in the Theme Park Difference Points It differs from other storage buildings in the following points: *It holds attractions only in the designated slots. *It has 4 slots already filled with attractions that will work only from within the Theme Park itself (Special Rides), and those can't be taken out of it. *It doesn't require staffing each slot with a friend or a bonus crew, but it requires 12 Staff Members as a whole who are hired while upgrading to level 2. *It changes the way the stored building works as it substitutes the Wrenches needed to operate the attractions with Goods, as it requires a total of 11,200 goods when completed. *It is affected by certain decorations but not all (please provide confirmations about any decoration you might have used below ↓). Building Another Theme Park just for Coins Collecting from a Theme Park with 9 rides takes 9 energy and 11,200 goods with a payout 84,000. However a ride like Go Karts has horrible payout/energy compared to Magic Castle. Since all the rides have the exact coins/goods, the best ride is the one with the highest payout. Collecting from just the Magic Castle only takes 2000 goods and pays out a hefty 15,000. Let's compare Theme Park with all 9 rides, Theme Park with 4 unremovable rides (Just Roller Coaster, Wave Pool, Sky Ride and Magic Castle) and a Theme Park with just the Magic Castle in terms of energy and goods. For 11,200 goods, it would take: *Theme Park with all 9 rides - 9 energy *Theme Park with 4 unremovable rides - Approx. 7 energy *Theme Park with just Magic Castle - Approx. 5.6 energy For 9 energy, you would get: *Theme Park with all 9 rides - 84000 coins *Theme Park with 4 unremovable rides - 108,000 coins *Theme Park with just Magic Castle - 135,000 coins A Theme Park with only Magic Castle requires 200,000 coins, some staff and building materials. This can also be used to fulfill the collections required in the Theme Park goals. Another negative from collecting a Theme Park with 9 rides is you only get 1-2 experience and 1 opportunity for energy. You are losing 8 opportunities for experience and energy over collecting over a Theme Park with just Magic Castle. It takes really little work to get more experience and save energy. The real only disadvantage is the space, but you can always destroy your old Theme Park. Level 1 | |} Level 2 It requires: Hiring Level 3 | |} Gallery Theme park.jpg Confirmed Decorations ''See also Theme Park Decorations '' A * * * * * * B * * * * * * * C * Clock Tower * * * D E * F * * * * G * * * * H * * * * I J K * L * * (provided that you place it near water, of course) M * * * * * * * Metal Detector * N O P * * * * * * * Q R * * * * S * * * T * * * * U V W * * * X Y * Z Category:Storage Category:Businesses Category:Attractions